


Bad Boy

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Books, F/F, Fluff, Maia Month 2018, Mentions of Jane Eyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Maia and Izzy have started reading before bed.





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wortschatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortschatz/gifts).



> Last prompt from Jule - I got through all of these super quick! The prompt read: Maia + books: since we've seen her read multiple times, I'd love to read sth where she just talks to someone about books (whether that's simon, luke, or magnus, alec, etc.)

“I don’t understand straight girls,” Maia declared, thumping her book down on her lap.

Izzy laughed. She’d only just climbed into bed, her hair still a little damp and twisted in a fancy knot at the back of her head. “What did they do this time?” 

Maia sighed, pulling the covers further up her lap. “So the dude in this, Mr Rochester, he’s supposed to be one of the great romantic heroes of literature, right? But the dude’s a cockwaffle. He’s courting some other snobby bitch right under Jane’s nose! And I know she’s just going to forgive him and marry him in the end! Or she’ll die! One of the other,” she grumbled. “He’s an asshole. Why do girls like him?”

“Well…” Izzy sighed, scooting down under the blankets. “When I first met you, I was an asshole to you. But you like me just fine.” 

“No, but you’re not really an asshole, you were just being a shadowhunter. That’s different.” 

“Maybe he’ll turn out to be different, too.” Izzy shrugged, “I doubt the book would be half as popular as it is if it didn’t have a satisfying ending.”

“Popularity is no guarantee of quality, especially with the heterosexuals,” Maia sniffed, “look at 50 Shades.”

Izzy smirked, turning over onto her side to stroke Maia’s calf. “Alright, you got me there. But if I remember rightly, you also said that Pride and Prejudice was stupid until you read that essay explaining that it was mocking social conventions.” 

Maia looked back down at the book in her hands. “Yeah, you’re right,” she sighed, propping it back up against her knees. “At least it’s better than bloody Tess.” 

“If you think mundane literature is bad, you wanna read some nephilim epic poetry,” Izzy teased, reaching for her copy of Anna Karenina, “you’d wolf out for sure.” 

“No, don’t, I already feel sick just thinking about it.” Maia groaned, pushing a stray strand of hair out of Izzy’s face. 

Izzy grinned at her. “I know what I’m getting you for your next birthday.”

Maia shoved a pillow in Izzy’s face, snorting with laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few nights later, Maia put the bookmark back on her nightstand, and got up to replace Jane Eyre on the shelf. She could feel Izzy’s eyes on her as she agonised over which book to choose from her ‘to read’ shelf. Izzy was still slugging through Anna Karenina, or was supposed to be; she tended to spend more time on her phone than actually reading at bedtime. 

“So? Was Mr Rochester another Mr Grey?” 

Maia shrugged, turning to face her girlfriend. “He’s alright. He ends up a hero, trying to save his clinically insane wife. He goes blind. Figured he suffered a little more than Jane did, so yeah…” She got up, her knees clicking, “he’s forgiven.”

“I knew you’d fall for the bad boy.”

“Bad boys who turn out to have a heart of gold is my type.” Maia hummed, stalking back towards the bed.

“Are you saying I’m a bad boy?” Izzy hummed, putting aside her book.

Maia rolled her eyes. “Alright, the analogy was clumsy, this is why I don’t write myself.”

Izzy huffed out a laugh, throwing a pillow at Maia’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting Maia-centric prompts all month!


End file.
